


Запах южных ветров

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Артур вынужден провести лето в одном маленьком приморском городке
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Запах южных ветров

Июнь

Это был жаркий месяц, возвещавший о переменах в жизни. По крайней мере, так казалось Артуру, неспешно идущему по улочке богом забытого приморского городка. Оставалось только гадать, каким ветром его сюда занесло. Когда-нибудь он это выяснит, а пока молодой человек был слишком раздосадован на отца. Тот заявил, что Артур, как примерный сын, теперь все лето должен быть подле него, старика. Артур усмехнулся, вспоминая эти слова, произнесённые вполне твёрдым, отнюдь не старческим голосом. 

В конце весны Утер Пендрагон решил, что ему пора на заслуженный покой, только вот беда – его энергичная натура была совсем с этим не согласна. Было похоже, что все планы старшего Пендрагона о саде на заднем дворе новенького коттеджа и двух дрессированных ротвейлерах так и останутся планами, несмотря на то, что в главном офисе в Лондоне всем отлично заведовал его заместитель, Нимуэ. Артур искренне восхищался ей и одновременно жалел: Утер ежедневно связывался с ней по телефону и выслушивал отчёты о провернутых сделках за день. Самого Артура не беспокоили до лета, пока он сдавал последние экзамены. Однако как только он получил диплом экономиста, отец вызвал его к себе. По дороге Артур беспокоился, что его заставят мотаться между городами и лично следить за всем от имени лица. Он как никогда завидовал сейчас Моргане: сестрёнка сразу после школы укатила в путешествие, рассчитанное на несколько месяцев, но успешно застряла в нём уже на четыре года. Однако опасения Артура не подтвердились. Отец встретил его приветливо, но дал чётко понять, что лучше ему слушать молча и принять все сказанное, как данность. Новым проектом Утера, который, естественно, обогнал по первостепенности сад и ротвейлеров, будет открытие филиала его компании в этом городке. На плечи Артура ложилась вся ответственность, связанная со стратегией, планом, продвижением продукта и подбором персонала. Собственно всем этим будут заниматься другие люди, но Артур должен осуществлять непосредственный контроль. 

Артур слушал, кивал, а в голове вертелась лишь одна мысль: он застрял на всё лето в маленьком провинциальном городе, где из достопримечательностей были только причал и памятник какому-то адмиралу на площади его же имени, облюбованный чайками.

Эти площадь и причал считались особым местом, нейтральной территорией между Верхним и Нижним городом. В Верхнем располагались администрация, местная больница, школа и дома более зажиточных горожан, в том числе и особняк отца. Нижний же представлял собой однообразные улочки с коттеджами. За те три дня, что он провел здесь, Артур успел побродить в обеих частях городка. 

Пустынные улицы вокруг навевали уныние. Иногда, правда, ему попадались раскрасневшиеся от палящего солнца женщины, которые тащили за собой упрямых и орущих детей, или пробегал мимо пёс с высунутым языком, или громко захлопывались чьи-то ставни. Но для Артура, выросшего в Лондоне, городок, конечно, был слишком тих. Оживление наступало только рано утром, когда на площади бойко торговали свежепойманной рыбой и привезенными из предместий овощами и фруктами. По вечерам на причале играла громкая, вышедшая из моды музыка. Это были танцы для тех, кому как минимум за тридцать. Молодёжь здесь практически отсутствовала. Артур лишь однажды заметил весёлую компанию, распивающую пиво на берегу и с улюлюканьем приветствующую очередной меткий бросок бутылки на торчащие из воды камни. К ним совершенно не хотелось присоединиться.

На четвёртый день Артур маялся дома, пытался заговорить с полуглухой престарелой горничной и выслушивал от отца, что он тратит понапрасну свое время. Собственно, в этот день Артуру некого было контролировать, так как, несмотря на то, что Утер не признавал выходных дней, требовать приходить на работу вопреки трудовому кодексу не мог даже он.

Полноценного отдыха в особняке не предвиделось, поэтому Артур надел привычный деловой костюм и решил прогуляться по городу. Он надеялся, что в выходной день будет более многолюдно, но оказалось, улицы совершенно пусты, нет даже редких прохожих, что попадались ему обычно. Вдруг за очередным бессмысленным поворотом была замечена чья-то длинная тощая фигура. Пендрагон прибавил шаг и понял, что впереди шёл парень. Он пытался катить два велосипеда одновременно. Один из них был в сине-зелёных цветах с нелепой корзинкой впереди, а второй – матово-чёрный, но изрядно помятый, со сломанным задним крылом и соскочившей цепью. Артур никогда не был специалистом по этому виду транспорта, но было ясно, что велосипед потерпел аварию. 

\- Знаешь, было бы значительно легче толкать один велосипед, - Артур поравнялся с парнем. Тот окинул его насмешливым взглядом голубых глаз. Бледная кожа выгодно смотрелась на контрасте с чёрной шапкой волос, но первым, что заметил Артур, были непомерно острые скулы и, надо признать, по-девичьи пухлые губы. Парень был почти одного возраста с ним, максимум младше года на два. 

\- О, это бесценный совет. Я премного за него благодарен, - парень остановился и сделал что-то вроде шутовского поклона, не удержав, конечно, велосипеды. Артур успел поймать ближайший к себе, тот, что с корзинкой. Ответ брюнета почему-то разозлил его.

-Не ёрничай, я всего лишь хотел предложить свою помощь, - Артур резко вручил незнакомцу велосипед обратно. 

\- В таком костюме, как у тебя, сложно кататься, - бросил как-то странно, старательно небрежно, парень и двинулся дальше. – Да и вряд ли ты умеешь, в Верхнем городе все только на машинах ездят.

-А кто тебе сказал, что именно предпочитаю я? – пошёл рядом с ним Артур, который, и правда, собирался арендовать машину на эту лето, а на велосипед садился в последний раз в пятом классе. – Вообще я сейчас мог бы помочь тебе дотолкать второй велосипед, но, видимо, тебе это не нужно.

Артур сделал вид, что собирается перейти на другую сторону улицы, но парень поспешил остановить его.

\- Я Мерлин. Мерлин Эмрис, - судя по его обречённому виду, он был не рад вынужденному знакомству. 

\- Артур Пендрагон, - деловито представился Артур, как и привык, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на нового знакомого.

\- И мне очень пригодилась бы твоя помощь, - наконец сообразил Эмрис и выдохнул. 

Мерлин покатил дальше велосипед с корзинкой, а Артур взялся толкать повреждённый, хотя звон соскочившей цепи о булыжники изрядно раздражал. 

\- Это Уилла, - кивнул, не выдержав молчания, Мерлин на пострадавший транспорт. – Придурок умудрился упасть на спуске в наш первый день! Он застрял в больнице бог весть на сколько. Гаюс, наш главврач, наверняка уже сообщил маме. Теперь дома меня ждут причитания о том, как опасно ездить без необходимого снаряжения. Плюс мне совершенно не с кем кататься. А одному ужасно скучно.

Мерлин увлёкся, его болтовня и нытьё должны были бы раздражать Артура, который имел полное право пропустить всё мимо ушей, - в конце концов, он просто помогает с велосипедом- однако наблюдать за подвижным лицом парня было неожиданно интересно. Когда Мерлин возмущенно говорил о неизвестном Артуру придурке по имени Уилл, его брови забавно приподнимались, хмурые морщинки прочерчивали лоб, а губы, и без того пухлые, обиженно надулись. Отвлёкшись, Артур не заметил, как они дошли. Мерлин остановился возле аккуратного одноэтажного коттеджа за зелёной изгородью и печально посмотрел на окна. 

Решение далось легко.

\- Я могу с тобой кататься.

Эмрис неверяще уставился на него и приоткрыл рот, чтобы произнести что-то.

\- Жду тебя вечером в семь на площади, и не опаздывай, - Артур наставил указательный палец на Мерлина, не дав тому ничего сказать, прислонил чужой велосипед к изгороди и отправился домой. Поспешно, не оглядываясь; главное было не начать обдумывать последствия своего внезапного порыва благородности или что там им двигало. Вечером он зашёл в единственный в городишке спортивный магазин и купил самую дорогую модель велосипеда со множеством передач, широкими колесами с шипованными покрышками и прочими наворотами.

Мерлин, как и предсказал Артур, опоздал. Он прикатил со всей возможной скоростью, чуть не врезался в Артура и поспешно соскочил с велосипеда. Подозрительно окинул взглядом гордо стоящего Пендрагона, в шортах и футболке, придерживающего свой новенький, блестящий транспорт, ярко-красный, с золотыми всполохами. 

\- Держу пари, ты свалишься с него после первой же мили, - сказал Мерлин вместо приветствия.

\- Ставлю пять фунтов, что нет, - тут же принял вызов Артур. – А вот ты точно скоро откатаешь свою развалюху.

\- Не груби Кобылке, она этого не любит, - возмутился Мерлин и любовно погладил руль велосипеда.

\- Кобылка, серьёзно? Ты назвал свой велосипед Кобылкой?

Артур никогда в жизни так еще не смеялся. Мерлин смерил его сердитым взглядом, но потом ловко оседлал велосипед.

\- Догоняй! – и он, подмигнув, помчался вперёд. Артуру не сразу удалось приноровиться к новому велосипеду.   
Мерлин оказался прав, Пендрагон вынужден был остановиться даже до того, как они выехали из города. Эмрис притормозил и с улыбкой крикнул:

\- Гони мои пять фунтов!

Артуру очень хотелось надавать так и нарывавшемуся парню подзатыльников, но всё же он сдержался. С детства ему вбивали два правила: Пендрагоны всегда благоразумны и никогда не сдаются. Артур был готов ежедневно крутить педали, чтобы намечавшееся летнее приключение не ускользнуло от него. Хотя можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что отец косо посмотрит на его увлечение.

Конечно, Артур отдал эти пять фунтов, но с тех пор всегда старался угнаться за мерлиновым велосипедом. И стремился к самому Мерлину. С ним никогда не было скучно или тихо. Он шутил, рассуждал о преимуществах корзинок или жаловался на Гаюса, заваливающего его, своего практиканта, работой. Артур же никогда не говорил о себе, отце, работе, но казалось, будто бы Эмрис интуитивно чувствует, какой у него был день и стоит ли его втянуть в перепалку, чтобы отвлечь, или, наоборот, лучше замолчать ненадолго. Они вели разговоры на штампованные темы: фильмы, книги, любимые кассеты из детства. Артур теперь просыпался каждый раз с улыбкой, предвкушая интересный вечер. Со временем он стал кататься всё лучше, перегоняя Мерлина на его старенькой Кобылке, и подтрунивать над тем, что тот плетётся позади. В ответ Мерлин надувался, краснел и говорил колкости.   
Они всегда катались за чертой города. По будням ездили к пляжу - вокруг Мерлина всегда было много брызг, и Артур шутливо угрожал утопить его. Потом они выбирались на берег и обсыхали, нежась в лучах заходящего солнца. На уикенды они устраивали пикники на вершине холма. Он был не слишком высоким, с проросшей сквозь песок травой, зато открыт всем ветрам. Пока Мерлин бурчал из-за того, что еду всегда раскладывает именно он, Артур наслаждался, купаясь в потоках свежего воздуха и пропуская ветер сквозь пальцы. Но больше всего в этих пикниках ему нравилось смотреть за мельтешением спиц под ногами Мерлина и трепетанием его челки, когда они несутся с холма наперегонки. 

Было понятно, что их влекло друг к другу. При первой же возможности Артур теперь стал касаться Мерлина после того, как поймал его заинтересованный взгляд. Эмрис покраснел тогда и отвернулся, сделав вид, что занят проверкой колёс на велосипеде. 

А в конце последней недели месяца они переспали. В тот день он поругался с отцом, кричавшем что-то о неблагодарности сына и отсутствии хоть капли уважения к старику. Впрочем, Артур был свидетелем немалого количества споров Утера и Морганы, а потому повторившийся сценарий с ним его нисколько не удивил. И всё же Артур разозлился, он не думал, что когда-либо давал повод отцу усомниться в нем. Ноги сами привели его к причалу, где уже ждал Мерлин. Тот сразу же почувствовал, что что-то не так, но вместо того, чтобы ненавязчиво отвлекать Артура своей болтовней , тихо взял его за руку и повёл за собой. Они шли долго вдоль кромки воды и молчали. Дул ветер, приносящий запах моря, оставляющий на губах солоноватый привкус. Где-то там, в темноте, шумели волны, а над головами загорались первые звёзды. На середине пути Артур переплёл свои пальцы с мерлиновыми. Тот никак не отреагировал, и у Артура часто забилось сердце от боязни того, что он ошибся. Но скоро Мерлин развеял все его сомнения. Они пришли в какую-то невзрачную хижину, довольно уютную, однако, внутри. Шкафчики в углу ограждали своеобразную кухоньку от жилой части, где были низкий расшатанный столик, двуспальная кровать и фланелевые занавески на окнах, ярко-полосатые. Отчего-то пахло миндалём.

\- Моё тайное место, - тихо пробормотал Мерлин. 

Снаружи загрохотало, и на землю обрушился ливень. Судя по шуму, довольно сильный и не собирающийся прекращаться. Резко похолодало, и Артур поёжился. Мерлин вытащил из шкафчика полупустую бутыль с непонятной настойкой. На вкус она оказалась приторно-сладкой, но зато внутри заметно потеплело. 

Артур растворялся в будоражащем желании и ласках, которыми одаривал его Мерлин. Сначала лицо, потом руки. Артур тоже целовал его, невесомо, осторожно, но, добравшись до губ, не смог удержаться. Он буквально впился в них, вкус настойки смешался с миндалем, который, оказывается, хранил здесь Мерлин. И когда Артур ритмично толкался в податливое тело под собой, ему казалось, что он слышит отчётливо каждую каплю, ударяющуюся о землю, приносящую влагу и свободу. 

Июль

В начале месяца он был вынужден уехать в Лондон по делам компании. С Мерлином встретиться не удалось, так как отец отправил его внезапно, дав на сборы полдня. Артур пытался дозвониться до Эмриса, но, видимо, тот опять куда-то засунул свой телефон. С ним уже такое было пару раз в прошлом месяце - приходилось переносить встречи. Услышав вновь длинные гудки, Артур решил оставить хотя бы сообщение на автоответчик. Он постарался придать своему голосу уверенности и довольно сухо сообщил, что уезжает в Лондон по делам на неопределённый срок, волноваться за него не стоит. Только лишь нажав на кнопку отбоя, Артур понял, что крепко сжимает аппарат.

В Лондоне всё шло прекрасно, от него не требовалось никаких усилий: Нимуэ уже всё подготовила. Ему нужно было приезжать в офис только с утра для согласования какого-нибудь пункта, а оставшуюся часть дня Артур был предоставлен сам себе. Он встретился со своими университетскими приятелями, в первый же вечер был затащен в ночной клуб и по идее должен был с наслаждением вкушать все прелести большого города. Однако Артур чувствовал, как задыхается в Лондоне, хотя прожил здесь с рождения. 

Очень знойный месяц- накалялась любая поверхность, а ни единого порыва ветерка не наблюдалось. Прохлада от кондиционеров в помещениях казалась искусственной. Это был не тот воздух, который пригонял ветер с моря. В надежде снова его уловить Артур ходил к Темзе, иногда сворачивал к шумным верфям и наблюдал, как суетясь работали рыбаки и матросы. И всё же этого не хватало для того, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. А может, дело было в том, что Артур старался уловить крик чаек и шум накатывающей волны? Неосознанно искал весёлые голубые глаза и заразительную улыбку? Ему было непривычно не видеть Мерлина каждый день, не смеяться над его попытками философствовать и не заставлять взглядом замолкнуть. Мерлина очень не хватало. Пожалуй, Артур мог даже признаться сам себе, что влюблен, совсем чуть-чуть. 

Нимуэ заметила рассеянность младшего Пендрагона и поэтому спровадила его обратно к отцу уже через две недели. 

\- Надо передать кучу бумаг ему на подпись, а тебе всё равно уже нечем здесь заниматься. Дело почти сделано, через пару дней, как только всё утвердится, можете открываться, - настояла она, подталкивая Артура к выходу из своего кабинета. Последний был не против, к слову. Он сам прекрасно понимал, что жизнь в Лондоне превращается для него в пытку. Артур впервые хотел куда-то вернуться, и осознание этого поистине окрыляло. Он бы и полетел, лишь бы поймать попутный ветер.

По возвращении в особняк отца Артур нетерпеливо передал Утеру все бумаги с пояснительными записками от Нимуэ, заверил того, что всё идёт успешно, и, не распаковывая вещи, поспешил к площади. О первых словах, которые он скажет Мерлину после разлуки, он задумался лишь на подходе к памятнику. Был вечер, и скоро часы на площади пробили обычный час их встреч. Мерлин просто обязан быть там. Артур не сообщил о своём скоро приезде: хотел сделать сюрприз, но он знал, что вечерние поездки вошли в привычку не только у него самого. Пендрагон не ошибся, у памятника действительно кто-то стоял. Невысокий крепкий парень с каштановыми волосами держал тот самый матово-чёрный велосипед, уже починенный, как отметил Артур. Появился Мерлин на своей неизменной Кобылке. Он спешно остановился, соскочил с велосипеда и кинулся обнимать второго парня. Тот что-то сказал ему, и они засмеялись. Не было сомнений, что это тот самый друг Уилл. Потом оба уехали по знакомой дорожке на запад, вдоль бухты и вплоть до городской черты. Артур наблюдал за ними из-за угла и мысленно проследил маршрут, представляя, как Мерлин улыбается не ему, а Уиллу, вырывается вперёд и хохочет, как это делал всегда с Артуром, а потом резко останавливается и ждёт с нежностью в глазах. 

Обижаться было глупо, слишком по-ребячески, но грудь как будто что-то сковало. Артур возвратился домой, заперся у себя в комнате и открыл бутылку коньяка, что привёз с собой из Лондона. Весь оставшийся месяц он только и делал, что окунался с головой в работу, а по вечерам пил, чтобы с пульсирующей болью в висках вставать на следующий день и отвлекаться лишь на эту боль, а никак не на подозрительное щемление в груди. Июль запомнился как самый длинный и короткий месяц одновременно.

Август

В запой ему не дал уйти отец. Утер методично провёл ревизию всего алкоголя в доме и запер его в сейфе, к которому даже у Артура не было доступа. Осталось лишь одно средство для забытья – работа, но с тех пор, как филиал был открыт, нагрузка уменьшилась. Иногда появлялось слишком много свободных часов, которые нечем было занять. Артур не мог заставить себя достать брошенный в гараже велосипед. Однажды он всё же сорвался; гнев внутри давно уже сменился на всепоглощающую пустоту. Пендрагон поехал к той самой хижине на побережье, сидел на крыльце и наблюдал, как ветер нагоняет серые тучи. Он напрасно прождал до полуночи, никто там не появился. Правильно, с чего бы? Мерлин сейчас с Уиллом, а кто такой Артур- замена и только. 

Артур печально катил велосипед обратно в город, ноги сами принесли его на площадь. Было темно, но памятник весьма напыщенному адмиралу благодаря городским службам был подсвечен. Возле него на ступеньках примостилась одинокая фигура. Артур подошёл ближе, с волнением узнавая Мерлина. Тот сидел сгорбившись и не сразу заметил подошедшего Пендрагона.

\- Артур! – поднял голову Эмрис и вскочил на ноги, а затем с восторженным криком кинулся его обнимать. Артур опешил от такой реакции, но изловчился как-то придержать велосипед одной рукой, а другой обнять Мерлина. На мгновение, прижавшись к нему и положив голову на плечо, он представил, что не было этих ужасных недель, а Мерлин всегда вот так был рядом и тихо поглаживал его по спине.

\- Не знал, что ты вернулся, но я ждал, правда, - Эмрис отстранился от Артура и серьёзно посмотрел на него. – Я волновался: ты уехал так быстро, а на мои звонки не отвечал. 

\- Прости, - прошептал Артур, хотя всего лишь минуту назад думал, что это Мерлин должен вымаливать прощение.

К хижине они побрели не сговариваясь. Ночь укутывала обоих; ветер бархатом касался кожи; месяц оставлял тонкую дорожку на неспокойной водной поверхности, пока его окончательно не заволокли тучи; где-то в траве стрекотали насекомые. Особый момент, когда природа замерла в предвкушении чего-то нового, изменяющего всё и всех. 

Артур катил велосипед по холодному песку, успевшему отдать всё тепло, накопленное за день, а Мерлин, как и прежде, шутил, рассказывал о том, что Уилл предложил прокатиться сразу после выписки из больницы, хотя Гаюс строго-настрого запретил, сбил кошку миссис Перкинсон и вообще сбежал в соседний городок со своей девчонкой. 

-Не из-за кошки, конечно, - добавил, ухмыльнувшись, Мерлин и вдруг замолчал. Он погрустнел и крепче сжал руку Артура. – Я ждал тебя каждый день на площади, знал, что ты придёшь именно туда.

Артур промолчал. Ему не хотелось говорить ни об Уилле, ни тем более о своём поведении. Хотелось всё забыть. Он посмотрел в эти глаза, полные теплоты и внимания, на ямочки от чистой, живой улыбки. И слова, как только они подошли к хижине, дались на удивление легко:

\- Спасибо, что ты рядом. У меня есть лишь одна просьба… Пожалуйста, улыбайся мне так всегда. 

Артур подался вперёд, провёл рукой по лицу Мерлина и осторожно поцеловал.

Той ночью они не были охвачены лишь страстью. Снова над морем рождалась гроза, но воздух был наэлектризован еще и искрами любви. Мерлин упал на кровать, увлекая за собой Артура, который краем глаза успел заметить новый плед, такой же яркий, солнечный, каким был и Эмрис. Мерлин боролся с пуговицами на его рубашке, пока Артур старательно оставлял отметины на его шее. Полюбовавшись на свою работу, он чуть зализал укус, а потом помог Мерлину так же освободиться от одежды. Отсветы молний выхватывали участки обнажённой кожи, изгибы тел. В какой-то момент Артур хитро и чуть угрожающе взглянул на извивающегося под ним Мерлина и соскользнул вниз. Он приоткрыл рот и провёл губами по уже вставшему члену, пока дразня, но обещая большее. Эмрис задрожал и впился пальцами в волосы любовника, заставляя, наклоняя. И Артур не мог не взять то, что предлагали, о чём просили. Это был его способ извиниться за то, что заставил ждать. Кончил Мерлин, выкрикнув его имя - Артура. 

С минуту оба лежали в покое. Артур дал возможность Мерлину отдышаться, потом потянулся поцеловать, но Эмрис неожиданно сильно перевернул их и оседлал бёдра Пендрагона. Наклонился к нему сам, сцеловывая с артуровых губ собственную сперму. Артур зарылся носом куда-то в предплечье и с упоением вдыхал мускусный запах кожи любимого. А затем он наблюдал, как Мерлин приподнимается, облизывает пальцы и совершенно пошло прогибается, чтобы растянуть себя там, внутри. От такой картины могло сорвать голову, но, видимо, присутствие Мерлина, его поглаживания по груди помогали сдержаться. Наконец Эмрис улыбнулся и стал насаживаться на Артура. Он закусил губу от боли, а Пендрагон почувствовал, что Мерлин всё ещё тугой. Где-то на окраинах сознания мелькнуло, что Эмрис только его. Через секунду Артур сам уже придерживал любовника за бёдра и толкался внутрь осторожно, не входя слишком глубоко. Мерлин сжал плечи Артура и, сгорая от нетерпения, резко насадился до конца. Он запрокинул голову и выдохнул, но Артур знал, что у того потекли слёзы. Пендрагон целовал мокрые дорожки на щеках, тёрся носом о скулы и шептал что-то на ухо, чего уже никогда не вспомнит. Мерлин чуть отклонился и стал двигаться, то ускоряя темп, то замедляя. Артур уже тяжело дышал под ним и, не выдержав, стал сам приподнимать бёдра навстречу. Изливаться в Мерлина было чертовски приятно, и пока он отходил от оргазма, Эмрис лихорадочно дрочил себе, пока сперма не выплеснулась на живот Артура. У обоих не было ни сил, ни желания вытираться. За окном занимался рассвет. Мерлин так и заснул на Артуре. Пендрагон обнял его, прислушиваясь к тому, как тот дышит, и вспомнил своё нелепое желание летнего приключения. Он нашёл что-то гораздо большее. 

Утром Артур наблюдал за тем, как засветилось счастьем лицо Мерлина, когда он сообщил о своём решении остаться в этом городе и не уезжать осенью в Лондон. Это было их лето, но кто сказал, что оно не могло растянуться на подольше, желательно, на всю жизнь.

И позже, в самом конце месяца, они как-то лежали вдвоём на заброшенной пристани. Артур лениво наблюдал за едва ползущими редкими облачками; снова дул ветер, сопровождавший их все это время. Старый, узнаваемый, почти родной.

\- Как думаешь, что это за ветер? – чуть слышно спросил Артур, не удержавшись. Он не мог видеть, но знал, что Мерлин лишь неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Южный, надо полагать.

Артур с наслаждением втянул в себя воздух, улавливая запах. Смесь разноцветной палитры чувств от отчаяния до безграничного счастья, миндаля и Мерлина.


End file.
